Diskussion:Sylwanin
Gibt es dieses Zitat wirklich? Ich habe es auf der englischen Seite gesehen, könnte jemand im Skript nachgucken? Wenn es dieses Zitat wirklich gibt, heißt es VIELLEICHT, dass wir auf Blue Ray Sylwanin sehen werden! Mr Angel 21:03, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Im Skript habe ich nichts dergleichen gefunden, möglicherweise stammt das Zitat aus einer der älteren, verworfenen Skriptfassungen. Dr Sam Clemens 21:23, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Schade war zu schön um wahr zu sein! Mr Angel 21:25, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Der Satz dürfte aus dem iPod Game stammen, da sie dort als einziges auftaucht. Faern. 21:32, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Sylwanins Geschichte kommt im Film gar nicht vor`(gehört eventuell zu den gelöschten Szenen). Sollte man das nicht im Artikel erwähnen? CaptainKirk 19:24, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Klar, mach's einfach ;) Dr Sam Clemens 21:18, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Erledigt. Übrigens ist Sylwanin die ältere Schwester: "CLOSE ON PICTURES -- Grace posing at the school with various grinning children. There is one of her with two lanky girls, a younger Neytiri and '''an older girl who looks much like her.'"''. Das habe ich im Artikel geändert. ::Wäre auch merkwürdig wenns anders wäre, wenn man bedenkt, dass das Ipod Spiel 20 Jahre früher spielt und Neytiri um die 18 Erdenjahre alt sein soll. Die Textstelle ist aber leider auch kein Beweis, dass das die beiden auf dem Bild sind. Faern. 15:09, 14. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sylwanin / Silwanin Habe gerade mal in einer früheren Version des Na'vi-Wörterbuches nachgeschlagen (die, in der noch die Namen diverser Na'vi verzeichnet sind) und festgestellt, daß "Sylwanin" die falsche Schreibweise ist. "Silwanin" wäre stattdessen korrekt. Kann das hier dann entsprechend umbenannt werden? --Robidu 07:41, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Auf das, was in einem Fanwörterbuch steht, gebe ich persönlich nichts, wenn es sich nicht durch offizille Quellen nachvollziehen lässt. In den Untertiteln heißt sie Sylwanin, im 2007 Skript taucht sie 2x mit y und 1x mit i auf. Da kann man also bestenfalls drum würfel. ;) Faern. 22:57, 26. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Sylwanins Tod In Text zu Sylwanin steht: "Daraufhin wurden sie von einigen Marines in das Schulgebäude abgeführt..." Nach der letzten DVD/Blueray-Version (der Ausschnitt ist auch bei Youtube zu finden), war Sylwanin nach der Brandstiftung mit anderen Kriegern auf der Flucht und sie wollten sich in der Schule bei Grace in Sicherheit bringen. Sie wurden also nicht "gefangen", sondern im vermeintlichen Asyl (in der Schule) hingerichtet. Grace erzählt dieses Detail, womit das anfänglich extrem agressive Verhalten von Neytiri endlich einen Sinn bekommt. F.S. PS.: Sorry, bin nicht sicher ob ich das hier richtig eintrage? 84.183.142.240 23:06, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Am besten wäre, wenn du es im Artikel korrigieren würdest. :) Faern. 20:44, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Da machst Du mir Mut, denn das ist mein erster Wikieintrag überhaupt. Nach der Spielwiese hab ich es nun versucht. Leider bekomme ich keinen Zugriff auf den Quellenhinweis über dem Artikel. Der müsste um "Extended Collector's Edition" erweitert werden. :: Übrigens: Tolle Arbeit die ihr hier schon geleistet habt! Ich bin durch die Suche nach den fehlenden Untertiteln (für Na'vi) hier gelandet. Banshee314 00:41, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Einmal is immer das erste mal. :) Faern. 21:10, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC)